los recuerdos de un semidios
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia hay un pedaso en el cual hay partes de las otras historias pero ño entenderan luego igual que antes los avisos estan en la historia


LOS RECUERDOS DE UN SEMIDIOS (Dick)

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

Esta historia tiene base mis cuatro historias anteriores pero con la igualdad de la historia anterior comenzara Bruce, voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado e igual que la historia anterior usare pondré las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadiré las edades de los nuevos personajes y colocare la parte final de la historia pasada al igual que la última vez. Una pelea la cual no contare por motivos de longitud de la historia

En esta historia ocurre una guerra la cual no contare por la longitud de la historia y a diferencia de las otras en esta saldrá los fragmentos anteriores pero no lo malinterpreten en fin sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - 14-20 -23 -25

Anabell (13) -15-21-24-26

Taliha (15) -17-23-26-28

Nico (13)-15-23-26-28

Golfri (14) -16-22-25-27

Harry (12) -14-20-23-25

Draco (12) -14-20-23-25

Fred (18) -20-26-29-31

George (18) -20-26-29-31

Ron (13) -16-22-25-27

Hermione (13) -16-22-25-27

Nivel (13) -16-22-25-27

Luna (10) -12-18-21-23

GINNY (10) -12-18-21-23

Danny (12) -14-20-23-25

Jazz (18) -20-26-29-31

Daniela (12) -14-20-23-25

Sam (12) -14-20-23-25-27

Tuker (12) -14-20-23-25

Dick (12) -14-20-23-25

Jackson (9) -11-17-20-22

Tim (8) -10-16-19-22

Steph (8) -10-16-19-22

Cass (7) -9-15-18-20

Dame (4) -6-12-15-17

Babs (13) -15-23-26-28-30

Helena (5) -7-13-16-18

Terry (6) -8-14-17-19

Matt (4) -6-12-1517

Carly (4) -6-12-15-17

Conner (7) -9-15 -18 -20 Años Biológicos como clon y semidiós es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16-19-21

Bastion (12) -14-20-23-25

Seth (6) -12-15-18-20

Orion (6)-12-15-18-20

Lulu (6) -12-15-18-20

Will (6) -12-15-17

Kirlian (6) -12-15-17

Tom (6) -12-15-17

Gabriel (6)-8

Alex (6)-8

Felipe (6)-8

Mauro (6)-8

Samuel (6)-8

Bolt (6)-8

Hernando (6)-8

Miguel (6)-8

Albus (6)-8

Eliot (6)-8

Pol (6)-8

Sara (6)-8

Camila (6)-8

Elena (6)

BRUCE: La gran guerra acabo pero paso algo malo El hijo que comparto con el dios del mar no recuerda nada los dioses, semidioses, héroes y magos hacen lo posible para recuperarle los únicos que han podido hacer algo han sido Sirius, Conner, Damián, Danny, Dani,Percy y Harry pero no es suficiente porque el parece un zombi no sabemos cómo hacer que recuerde ni siquiera el regalo de Albus ayuda no se que hacer.

Los chicos Bat (excepto Dick),Magos, Héroes , Dioses y Semidioses

J: Esto esta mal

Dw: tt coinsido

MWM: Que podemos hacer

D: Que tal si usamos el hechizo de legimencia y miramos que hay en su mente

Percy: Eso seria peligroso por no decir que podríamos herirlo

VF: Tengo una idea pero no se si os gustara

DF: cual es?

DVF: Se trata de formar un grupo de exploración dentro de la mente pero entraría nuestra mente a la suya.

TMW: Puede funcionar pero creo que deberíamos ir a ver a las moiras

Escalofrió general

CPW: No me gustan pero si son importantes vamos a buscarlas

Eso no será necesario ya estamos aquí y hemos visto el resultado y es bueno eso significa la paz y el buen humor para todos.

Pero tenemos una advertencia tenéis que matar lo que esta en el.

Después de eso las tres se fueron.

TDW: Eso fue raro

Z: Pero alentador

Los demás: Vamos a hacerlo

Narrador: Después de unas horas se formó el grupo que iría a vencer lo que bloquea los recuerdos de su miembro importante de casa al entrar vieron que había un Dick pequeño el cual ayudaron y el les dijo donde localizarían a su yo pero advirtió que lo que le controla le hace un bloqueo y el que le evita que el reciba la historia y parece perdido.

TMW: Quienes son esas personas?

J: son Star y Cuervo

Percy: Supongo que vinieron del mismo modo de nosotros

Cuervo: Como lo supiste?

Percy: Lo se porque es mi hermano de sangre

Cuervo: ok vamos a seguir adelante y después vendremos físicamente a ver el progreso

DW: Cuanto mas falta

Los 4 Hermanos ya falta poco lo sentimos mas fuerte

Taliha: ya estamos aquí que hacemos ahora?

Jay,Dami,Draco, Ares :Ustedes ocúpense de Dick y nosotros del bloqueo y así podremos dar los recuerdos.

De nuevo narrador: Después de varias horas consiguieron matar la ilusión mas sin embargo vieron a Dick que le faltan varios recuerdos que buscaron y los encontraron encerrados y decidieron liberarlos y esperar a que todo pase.

Dick: Me sentía raro sin mis recuerdos pasados hasta que sentí una corriente que traía esos recuerdos de quien soy.

Como la vez del vínculo citado entre todos:

se ve reflejado el vinculo y despue su fortalezimiento como una hermaldad

esta era la forma de ver en el pasado

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya ha pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

O la vez del castigo que tuvo Tony Stark:

DICK

Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolorr que se causo entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Ademas me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que senti algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciendome que ya habian llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podia creer la pareja de fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,

Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo y todos nos reimos del pobre stark despues de eso ella me dijo que cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo acenti y la habrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

Sally y jazz :calmesen

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat:Si pasare pregunto a Dick

te vere luego?Dick

Nat:si

Dick:Gracias

el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

P:oye hermano

DGW: Dime

Hp:quien era ese tipo

Dvf:que queria  
DF:parecia enojado por algo

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

JTW:concuerdo con demon

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

los demas:...

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

Mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

Entonces fuimos recibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

También el recuerdo de lo que sentí con Albs,Conner y mis hermanos

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de espera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces Fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un espectáculo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido también entonces vieron como Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo ese vínculo solo afecto a las madres y además todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendí por las nuevas vidas pero me pareció tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fui Leslie dijo que normalmente no haría lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que éramos muchos nos dejaría llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuviéramos cuidado y así lo hicimos entonces decidí volver a casa cuando de pronto vi a Conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciéndole la verdad entonces corrí como alma llevada del diablo al vehículo y todos sintieron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendió Hades debió de meterse para castigar al imbécil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y podemos juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo así que lo pregunto y Conner termino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar más yo dije que no tenía hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar Conner pero él es un niño y yo un viejo eso está mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con él.

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvió a haber paz pero aun así estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y también en cómo estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que él era consciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podía hacerlo ,se fijó en los demás hijos de Poseidón y había pulgar arriba y me fije en la tía Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demás dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces Zeus le dio una orden de marcharse pero la le recordó la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintió y se fue después de eso pensó en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y así no traumar a los bebes.

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon sde haberme preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con mi familia.

Dick, Conner y Albus:

CKLW: Gracias Albs

Albs: Por?

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.

Entonces abro los ojos y veo a mis hermanos sujetándome con cuidado Ares esta limpiando la sangre de aquello que me aprisionaba ahora sentía que estaba mejor y al ver que abrí los ojos en lugar de golpearme me rodearon y me dijeron lo que paso y les dije que ahora quería despertar entonces dije a las chicas que esperaba poderlas ver otra vez ellas solo asintieron y se fueron vi que mis hermanos también salieron y yo decidí que era lo mejor para mi.

Y lo hice y vi a mis dos padres, mi madre a Alfred, Conner, Albs y canuto sonreí y ellos me la devolvieron con cariño y luego sentí la presencia de los demás hacia mí entonces lo supe con todo mi ser estoy en casa.

Visión Grupal: Estamos felices porque nuestro vinculo volvió todo es armonía

Incluso se siente tranquilidad entre los tres grandes todos estamos creando una historia con nuestros pokemons en la cual perdure en el tiempo también estamos en fiesta porque es el solsticio de verano eso nos ayuda a prepararnos para un nuevo destino pero siempre uniéndonos mas.


End file.
